


Aunt Mako, Lava Floor, and Imagination

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [39]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Imagination, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako is watching Keegan and they decide to play a game where the floor is lava.</p><p>Partially based off of the otpprompt.tumblr.com prompt: Imagine your OTP has a child/children. Imagine Person A of your OTP standing on a chair, sofa, or balancing between two separate armrests with their kid(s) in their arms. Person B walks in asking what they’re doing, and both Person A and the kid(s) cry frantically, “The floors are lava!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aunt Mako, Lava Floor, and Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I've gotten over my hurdle that is writing Mako and Keegan stories. I wrote this one and I wrote another one that I'll be uploading right after this one.
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Mako was watching Keegan for the evening while Raleigh and Chuck were out on a date. Both Raleigh and Chuck had been busy lately and had barely had time alone with one another. Mako had suggested the two go out on a date and had volunteered to watch Keegan. Both of the Becket-Hansen men immediately accepted her suggestion and found a day that would work for the three adults.

The two had decided to watch _The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl_ after they’d eaten. After the movie was over, Keegan had suggested they play a make believe version of the movie. Mako agreed and the two set up the living room to resemble a place from the film. They’d moved the couch back a bit and the other furniture in the room. 

Keegan wanted to be Lavagirl and Mako had chosen to be the Ice Princess. Keegan had deemed Max Sharkboy even though all he did was sleep on one of the pillows they’d brought into the room. 

“We’ve got to make it to the other side of the volcano quickly, Ice Princess!” Keegan informed Mako, pointing to the other side of the room.

The couch was there, an armchair next to it with a line of pillows on the floor that led from the other end of the chair towards the kitchen.

“You got it, Lavagirl!” Mako responded from her spot beside Keegan as the two stood at the beginning of a line of pillows that led directly towards the couch.

“The bridge is missing pieces, be careful Ice Princess.” Keegan said as she pointed to a line of pillows that was the bridge across the volcano, there were wide spaces between the pillows every once in a while. 

Mako nodded and went first when Keegan motioned for her to do so, Keegan following behind. They were halfway through and Keegan had declared that the bridge was shaking and stepped on the very edge of the pillow she was on.

“I’m going to fall! I can’t hold on much longer, help me, Ice Princess!” Keegan called out. 

Mako turned around and began to make her way to Keegan. 

“I’m coming, Lavagirl! Hold on, I will be there right away!” Mako told Keegan.

Mako stepped onto the pillow that Keegan was on and held Keegan’s hands.

“I’ve got you; I’m going to pull you up. I won’t let you fall, Lavagirl!” Mako exclaimed and Keegan nodded.

Mako pulled Keegan towards her, wrapping her arms around her niece. 

“I’ve got you.” Mako said as Keegan curled into Mako’s embrace.

“Thank you, Ice Princess.” Keegan replied.

“Oh no, the next plank fell!” Keegan exclaimed and moved the pillow in front of the one they were currently standing on.

“Do not worry, I think I can make the jump, get on my back.” Mako said and crouched down for Keegan to climb onto her back.

“Be careful, Ice Princess!” Keegan warned as Mako took a big step over the space in between the current pillow they were on and the next one.

“We made it! Good work, Ice Princess!” Keegan congratulated Mako.

“Thank you, Lavagirl.” Mako said with a smile.

The two continued to make their way to the couch. They reached the couch quickly with no other problems on the way.

“Ah! I burned my leg!” Keegan exclaimed, letting her foot touch the carpet before stepping onto the couch.

Mako helped her up and crouched down on the couch to examine Keegan’s leg.

“It is not fatal. I will carry you the rest of the way. We’re almost there, one last bridge.” Mako told Keegan and picked her up. 

The two were balanced with one of Mako’s legs on the arm of the couch and the other leg on the arm of the chair. There was some distance between the two, she put her Jaeger pilot training to good use to stay balanced and try to step onto the chair.

They were balancing on the arm of the couch and the arm of the chair, Keegan on Mako’s back when the door opened and Raleigh and Chuck walked in.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Chuck asked as the two newcomers looked at Mako and Keegan. 

He and Raleigh moving into the room more as they surveyed the room where there were pillows spread out on the floor, furniture rearranged, and Max staying put on one but watching the two men.

“No! Don’t! The floors are made up of lava!” Mako and Keegan shouted in sync, not moving from their spot.

“Lava, you say? So that means we’re standing in lava?” Raleigh asked.

“Well technically, you’re sinking in lava.” Mako informed her copilot and his husband in a matter of fact voice.

“Deadly lava.” Keegan added in a grave voice.

Chuck and Raleigh looked at each other for a second before falling to the floor pretending to flail around.

“Oh no! Not lava!” Chuck called out.

“Well, it was nice knowing you, Daddy, Papa. It looks like Aunt Mako aka the Ice Princess will have to raise me from now on.” Keegan said with a wave.

“Come on, Ice Princess. There’s nothing we can do. They will be surrounded by lava any minute now.” Keegan informed Mako and pointed towards the bridge from the chair to the kitchen.

“You’re quite right, Lavagirl. Sorry Raleigh, Chuck. We’ll build a statue in your honor.” Mako spoke reverently as she moved onto the chair and down onto the first pillow of the bridge.

Keegan and Mako made it to the kitchen shortly after, the two quickly walking towards the table where there was a stuffed koala that Herc had given to Keegan. Chuck and Raleigh were on the floor pretending to have died from the lava.

“We rescued Kono, Ice Princess!” Keegan cheered and hugged the koala named Kono to her chest.

“That’s good! It’s a shame we had to lose two men. We will inform Aleksis and Sasha of the statue we will build in their honor.” Mako replied and patted the head of the koala.

“Good.” Keegan said.

“Okay, game’s over! You’re not toasted anymore!” Keegan called out, Mako laughing as the two other adults quickly got up.

“Phew, being toasted by lava sure made me want ice cream!” Chuck said as the two made their way towards Mako and Keegan.

“Anyone else want some?” Chuck asked.

“ME!” Keegan exclaimed excitedly and ran towards the freezer, Chuck behind her.

“About the furniture, Raleigh, I’ll put it all back. I promise.” Mako said and Raleigh smiled at Mako.

“It’s fine, the three of us can do that.” Raleigh replied and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a one armed hug.

“Hey, you two gonna hug all night or do you want some ice cream too?” Chuck asked as he scooped out ice cream and put it on a plate that Keegan was holding.

“Ice cream.” The two former Gipsy Danger pilots said in unison, laughing afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to write more Mako and Keegan stories, I'm working on it. I really enjoyed writing this one. I hope you enjoy it as well!


End file.
